perpetual_warfandomcom-20200216-history
People's Republic of Carpania
The People's Republic of Carpania '''(Chinese: '''Rénmín Gònghéguó Càérpānù), often referred to as just Carpania, was a country presiding north of Sayoria, on the Carpanian Peninsula. It's government was an authoritarian Karxist-Veninist-Zaoist dictatorship, with free speech being suppressed in the name of "preserving the revolution". It generally had a brash attitude on the international stage, seeing Carpania as an entity which could do whatever it so pleased. As a consequence, Carpania had many a United Nations condemnation, with the UN citing "reckless action" as it's pain source of trouble from Carpania. Geography Because of it's position on the Carpanian Peninsula, the People's Republic had an abundance of minerals and oils, making it a powerful economic partner. This surplus of resources meant consistent revenue was never a problem for Carpania and it allowed them to easily become one of the first nations to industrialize. Oil and minerals aren't all the Carpanian Peninsula has to offer though. It's immense coastline, plus it's closeness to the DàShúi Sea, gives it plenty of warm-water ports and fishing spots. This strategic location means shipping, and fishing had become some of the biggest industries in the nation. The Carpanian Peninsula also granted the People's Republic a natural defense on it's largest border with Sayoria: the Dàrè Desert. With it's scalding hot temperature and extreme lack of moisture, it is near impossible to move troops across this desolate and sandy wasteland. Despite this improbability, many glory-seeking Generals have tried, but few have ever succeeded. Government Structure The head of the country, the General Secretary, was appointed by the country's main political organ: the PolitBuro. The PolitBuro itself had representatives from each sector (or SSR), of the country elected to it. The PolitBuro would make a bill, and if the General Secretary agreed with it, it would become a law. However, the General Secretary would also strike down bills instantly, and they could never become laws. The General Secretary would also skip this and make laws by themselves. History Creation Golden Age of the People's Republic Following the Carpanian Revolution, the People's Republic flourished economically, politically, and culturally. The new system of Karxism had slashed off the chains which held the Proletariat down. Intellectuals could ponder how to go forward under this hitherto unseen type of government. Peasants gained previously unimaginable wealth from the collective farms. And the working man and woman were given new job prospects without all the Bourgeois interference and greed. This explosion of political theory gave the new General Secretary, Zào MēTōng, plenty of options on how to go forward. And with an ever-growing economy, any loss in popularity would quickly come back. Unfortunately for those same intellectuals, Mr. Zao chose to branch into his own school of Socialism, which become known as Karxist-Veninist-Zaoist thought. The freedom of speech, which was said to be "harbored and protected under the Revolution", was strangled. In it's place, deadly efficient bureaucracy, which Carpania became infamous for, that sought out and stomped out any dissenting opinions. Death of Zao; Birth of Jun Fortunately, Zao died before he could finish his reforms. Unfortunately, his appointed successor, Jùn Gōng, would prove to be just as horrible. In fact, historians often designate him as worse than Zào MēTōng. Just 10 days after Zao's death, on February 19th 1927, Jùn Gōng was unanimously voted in by the PolitBuro, as General Secretary of the Carpanian Worker's Party. Having secured his position as effective leader of the country, Jùn Gōng decided to continue the reforms of Zao. Under the leadership of the ruthless Jùn, the collectivization of industry continued until "the idea of private property itself had been obliterated". The process for collectivization was brutal, and many people died in resistance. However, this resistance was in vain as the "progression of the revolution was inevitable". To his credit, collectivized facilities often produced ten time more than their privately owned counterparts. The Ming Incident Surprisingly, it was not Jùn Gōng's domestic policy that was be his and Carpania's downfall, but his foreign policy. With the discovery of the New World, many Old World nations rushed to exert influence over the tribals, even forcefully, if need be. Carpania, however, pledged to stay away from such "Imperialist motives". This, as it would turn out, was a lie. In reality, the Carpanian government was locked in one-sided negotiations with the Kingdom of Ming in a bid to station troops on Ming land. Unfortunately for the Carpanians, these negotiations ended up nowhere. And so, in an attempt to get a Causus Belli on the Ming, Carpania killed it's own diplomats, and declared war, blaming the "murders" on the Ming. This triggered an investigation by the United Nations, which, to the shock of the world, found the killings to be instrumented by the Carpanian government. This, in turn, caused rampant outrage amongst the Carpanian populace. Repercussions The Ming Incident had forced the United Nations to take action. And so, using it's member nations' political power, it forced Carpania to re-elect it's PolitBuro. Reluctantly, the government complied, not wanting to face a military coalition of UN nations. But, before the PolitBuro could be wholly re-elected, Jùn Gōng was assassinated by infamous Anarchist, Páng Chēng. This would launch Pang into martyrdom in the eyes of the public. And with this, Anarchist sentiment skyrocketed. Anarchist Insurrection Ever since the assassination of Jùn Gōng, Anarchist sentiment has continued to grow in Carpania, strangling any chance for a truly representative PolitBuro. As such, many felt alienated from a government they felt was becoming increasingly Bourgeois, Revisionist, and, worst of all, Imperialist. And so, in classic Carpanian fashion, the Anarchists started an uprising. At 9am, the infamous United Proletarian Front, known for it's fierce opposition to "traitors of Karx" and the previous Zaoist government, started a demonstration in the clustered factory-riddled alleys of Xiao Mei. By 10:30am, over 300 factory workers were protesting for the abolishment of the State so Karx's dream may finally be realized. Their reasoning? There were no more Capitalists. No more private means of production. And all industries had been collectivized. Commissar of Xiao Mei, Dà Jiā, however, had different feelings however, and threatened the protesters with military action However, no such military action came. Dà Jiā, was a dog with bark but no bite. What did come, however, was revolutionary fervor. Not wanting to miss their chance, the protesters stormed the military barracks nearby. Ironically enough, the reason those barracks were planted in the middle of the city was to prevent this sort of thing from happening. But with most of Carpania's troops away in foreign lands or in different parts of the country, nothing stopped the huge crowd from overrunning the facility and taking whatever weapons they needed. Now that they had weapons, and manpower, the UPF began orchestrating Anarchist revolution. Barricades were set up in tight street corners, and then the fighting began. Unwilling to kill their own Comrades, the remains of the People's Liberation Army were quickly shattered by the Anarchists, who did not have such moral qualms concerning the military. Spreading to other heavily industrialized regions of the country, the Anarchists began the construction of Communes, and Worker Councils so that Libertarian Socialism and Communism may crystalize. Civil War and Dissolution Unfortunately for the government, their appointed General Secretary, Páng Chēng, was not present in the country, In fact, he was thousands of miles away. Many members of his cabinet did not think he would make it back, so they took action. Each and every one of them created their own Carpania, and claimed to be the true heir, the legitimate successor! Pàng Chēng himself, upon coming back to Carpania, dissolved the People's Republic, claiming it was too corrupt to be kept alive. This rapid balkanization lead to an explosion of new countries and factions. Below is a comprehensive list of all of them. the New Republic of Kaliningrad the Kaliningrad Soviet the 2nd Tiananmen Republic the Independent State of Monika the Democratic State of Hypora the Unitary State of Silai the Eastern Anarchists the Worker's State of Southern Carpania the Marine Republic of Portania Category:Locations